Bribe
Bribe is a special skill appearing in Final Fantasy X and X-2. It is a skill most commonly attributed to Rikku, as she is the character that starts out closest to the skill on the Sphere Grid and often acquires it first, but as with any ability any character can activate it. Providing the party has enough resources, Bribing is the easiest way to receive multiple amounts of rare items all at once. The skill returns in Final Fantasy X-2 as a command ability for the Lady Luck Dressphere. Bribe shows up as an option in the 'Special' menu in battle after a character has activated the appropriate node on the Sphere Grid. You then have to choose how much Gil to hand over to this enemy. Used in combat, Bribe allows the character a chance to convince the targeted enemy to leave the battle without a further fight, and possibly leave behind some of its rarer treasures in exchange. Giving an enemy twenty times its maximum hit points is generally the threshold for bribing it to leave. Bribing it to drop a rare item as it does so often costs more, and the individual enemy pages list what items can be bribed off of that particular enemy, or view the summary below. Enemies that are currently sleeping cannot be bribed (and the gil used is wasted!). If the enemy does not accept the bribe, it was likely not wasted, and you should try Bribing again on your next turn for 1 gil. Repeat offering 1 gil and shortly it should accept and leave combat. Bribe List (FFX) A-D ;Al Bhed Potion :Mech Defender - ×99 for 174,000 gil :Mech Gunner - ×40 for 56,000 gil :Mech Hunter - ×60 for 110,000 gil ;Amulet :Tonberry- ×2 for 270,000 gil ;Arctic Wind :Snow Flan - ×10 for 12,000 gil :White Element - ×7 for 7,800 gil ;Attribute Sphere :Maelspike - ×1 for 200,000 gil ;Black Magic Sphere :Black Element - ×2 for 152,000 gil ;Bomb Core :Bomb A - ×16 for 17,000 gil :Red Element - ×8 for 9,000 gil ;Chocobo Wing :Machea - ×60 for 360,000 gil ;Dark Matter :Land Worm - ×2 for 1,600,000 gil ;Designer Wallet :Defender Z - ×5 for 846,000 gil ;Door to Tomorrow :Mech Leader - ×2 for 74,000 gil :Mech Scouter - ×1 for 55,000 gil ;Dragon Scale :Splasher - ×4 for 4,000 gil ;Dream Powder :Bandersnatch - ×20 for 36,000 gil :Skoll - ×12 for 20,000 gil E-H ;Elixir :YKT-11 - ×12 for 124,000 gil :YKT-63 - ×8 for 84,000 gil ;Ether :Guado Guard A - ×10 for 40,000 gil :YAT-97 - ×16 for 74,000 gil :YAT-99 - ×10 for 54,000 gil ;Farplane Wind :Ahriman - ×6 for 56,000 gil :Epaaj - ×25 for 174,000 gil :Wraith - ×60 for 444,440 gil ;Fire Gem :Bomb B - ×14 for 44,000 gil :Flame Flan - ×10 for 30,000 gil :Grenade- ×12 for 150,000 gil ;Friend Sphere :Coeurl - ×2 for 120,000 gil ;Gambler's Spirit :Floating Death - ×10 for 134,000 gil ;Gold Hourglass :Mushussu - ×5 for 13,600 gil :Nidhogg - ×12 for 40,000 gil ;Grenade :Mech Guard - ×50 for 25,600 gil ;Healing Spring :Achelous - ×16 for 102,000 gil :Octopus - ×20 for 90,000 gil :Phlegyas - ×6 for 33,600 gil ;Healing Water :Anacondaur - ×16 for 116,000 gil ;High Potion :Dual Horn A - ×60 for 37,500 gil ;Hypello Potion :Bunyip - ×16 for 8,000 gil :Murussu - ×24 for 11,600 gil :Mafdet - ×28 for 14,200 gil :Raldo - ×10 for 4,800 gil :Shred - ×50 for 39,000 gil I-L ;Ice Gem :Ice Flan - ×9 for 27,000 gil ;Level 1 Key Sphere :Imp - ×4 for 17,600 ;Level 2 Key Sphere :Behemoth - ×30 for 460,000 gil ;Level 3 Key Sphere :Demonolith - ×40 for 900,000 gil ;Level 4 Key Sphere :Chimera Brain - ×2 for 196,000 gil ;Lightning Marble :Aerouge - ×4 for 4,000 gil :Gandarewa - ×3 for 2,960 gil :Gold Element - ×20 for 24,000 gil :Thunder Flan - ×8 for 9,600 gil :Yellow Element - ×6 for 6,000 gil M-P ;Mana Tablet :Chimera A - ×10 for 105,000 gil ;Mana Tonic :Gemini (Blue) - ×10 for 720,000 gil ;Mega Elixir :Varuna - ×20 for 1,120,000 gil :Xiphos - ×1 for 54,000 gil ;Mega Phoenix :Alcyone - ×2 for 8,600 gil :Ghost - ×38 for 199,980 gil ;Mega Potion :Dual Horn B - ×25 for 75,900 gil :Grendel - ×60 for 190,000 gil ;Musk :Buer - ×2 for 4,600 gil :Evil Eye A - ×3 for 6,200 gil :Evil Eye B - ×4 for 8,600 gil :Floating Eye - ×1 for 2,800 gil ;Pendulum :Master Tonberry - ×3 for 960,000 gil :Ultima Weapon - ×99 for 1,400,000 gil ;Petrify Grenade :Basilisk - ×24 for 40,500 gil :Cave Iguion - ×6 for 11,000 gil :Dinonix - ×2 for 2,800 gil :Iguion - ×5 for 7,400 gil :Ipiria - ×3 for 3,600 gil :Melusine - ×4 for 5,300 gil :Raptor - ×2 for 4,000 gil :Yowie - ×12 for 18,000 gil ;Poison Fang :Bite Bug- ×2 for 4,000 gil :Killer Bee - ×1 for 2,200 gil :Nebiros - ×6 for 14,000 gil :Wasp - ×3 for 7,200 gil Q-T ;Remedy :Grat - ×40 for 80,000 gil :Lord Ochu - ×80 for 92,980 gil :Ochu - ×70 for 144,000 gil :Ragora - ×8 for 15,600 gil :Sandragora - ×99 for 255,000 gil ;Rename Card :Zaurus - ×10 for 157,000 gil ;Return Sphere :Dark Element - ×3 for 36,000 gil :Mandragora - ×24 for 620,000 gil ;Shining Gem :Puroboros - ×36 for 400,000 gil ;Shining Thorn :Larva - ×10 for 29,960 gil ;Silence Grenade :Bat Eye -×12 for 7,600 gil ;Silver Hourglass :Kusariqqu - ×20 for 8,900 gil :Lamashtu - ×10 for 5,500 gil :Vouivre - ×10 for 5,100 gil ;Sleeping Powder :Dingo - ×4 for 2,500 gil :Garm - ×7 for 4,800 gil :Mi'ihen Fang - ×5 for 3,200 gil :Sand Wolf - ×12 for 9,000 gil :Snow Wolf - ×11 for 8,000 gil ;Smoke Bomb :Condor - ×3 for 1,900 gil :Garuda - ×99 for 80,000 gil :Simurgh - ×5 for 4,000 gil ;Special Sphere :Adamantoise - ×6 for 1,088,000 gil ;Stamina Spring :Bashura - ×80 for 340,000 gil ;Stamina Tablet :Defender - ×20 for 240,000 gil :Ogre - ×50 for 188,000 gil ;Stamina Tonic :Iron Giant - ×1 for 72,000 gil :Gemini (Red) - ×10 for 720,000 gil ;Supreme Gem :Halma - ×20 for 260,000 gil ;Teleport Sphere :Barbatos - ×20 for 1,900,000 gil ;Three Stars :Behemoth King - ×14 for 1,350,000 gil ;Twin Stars :Spirit - ×10 for 200,000 gil U-Z ;Underdog's Secret :Chimera B - ×15 for 180,000 gil ;Warp Sphere :Master Coeurl - ×1 for 260,000 ;Water Gem :Aqua Flan - ×15 for 40,500 gil :Blue Element - ×9 for 30,000 gil :Maze Larva - ×14 for 44,440 gil :Piranha - ×1 for 1,000 gil :Remora - ×20 for 60,000 gil :Sahagin B - ×8 for 27,600 gil :Sahagin C - ×3 for 7,600 gil :Water Flan - ×2 for 6,300 gil ;White Magic Sphere :Dark Flan - ×2 for 256,000 gil ;Wings to Discovery :Great Malboro - ×8 for 1,280,000 gil :Malboro- ×4 for 540,000 gil ;Winning Formula :Sand Worm - ×15 for 900,000 gil ;X-Potion :Guado Guardian C - ×30 for 52,000 gi :Valaha - ×60 for 174,000 gil Category: Final Fantasy X abilities